Kai's Party
by Bam Bam and Sookface
Summary: Kai learns the dangers of Facebook


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Kai's Party

**Summary**

Kai learns the dangers of Facebook

**Authors**

Chocolatexloverx16 and AquilaTempestas

**Just a Small Note...**

Our first one shot! This is basically just an experimental one shot; nothing complex just simple and straightforward. In other words, we're testing the waters. We hope you enjoy it!

.

Kai woke up bright and early, stretched his arms and scratched his butt then yawned loudly. He was still tired, but he had an important mission to do: go check his Facebook account. He had to check how many people were coming to his party. Humming a merry tune under his breath, Kai logged onto Facebook and almost fell off his chair. Sixty thousand people were coming to his party?

Technically, scientifically and all kinds of -ically, this can't be possible. There's no way he can even tolerate that many people at their own parties, but at his own? No way. This is not happening. Sixty thousand people... that's insane. _How do I get out of this? How did this happen? I guess I need to put "pounding Tyson's head through the wall" on my to-do list, _he thought bitterly.

Kai sighed to himself and bit his lip nervously. The realization of the number of people attending had sunk in. Sixty thousand people? He didn't even know fifty people. He scratched his head in confusion and glanced at the recent news section of the newsfeed. Kai's Party is On! I sure hope Kai has party bags. Who is coming to Kai's party? Kai's party is back on! Not all guys want sex, some just want a lift to Kai's party, cause the party don't start until Kai walks in... What on earth? These Facebook group and fan pages were getting a little out of hand.

What was even more out of hand, as he kept scrolling, was how many of his friends joined the groups. Tyson, he could believe, the blitzkrieg boys he could believe, but why Matilda and her team? She's too shy to be a party-goer. _And she'd be much too afraid to go to MY party. Not that I'm having a party... that's absurd, _he thought.

Just how on earth was he going to get out of this icky situation? He couldn't just delete the event because he knew someone else would just create it. He had posted his details and everything. Before he knew it, every Facebook user would be coming to his party. Just what would Voltaire say if a mass of people showed up on his doorstep? He'd probably shit bricks.

Kai let out another sigh and refreshed his page. His eyes widened at the latest news feed. "Bryan has joined 'Kai's party is gonna suck'," Kai read aloud. Then, "Bryan has joined, 'Who gives a fuck about Kai's party anyway? Tala's party is gonna kick ass'," he said quietly, letting the words sink in. He clenched his fist and shook it. How dare he? He dragged his mouse over to the Facebook Chat box and opened it and clicked on Bryan. "This is payback, bitch," he said aloud to himself. The following conversation took place:

Kai: What is your problem?

Bryan: I'm not the one catering for sixty thousand people, Kai. That's your problem. I'm simply just making fun of the situation.

Kai: I hate you Bryan

Bryan: Careful Kai. I'm right next door to your room.

Kai: What are you implying?

Bryan: I could charge in, crash your room and beat you up to a pulp if you piss me off.

Kai: No! *curls up into ball* Don't hurt me Bryan!

Bryan: Then let me continue joining and creating groups. See you at breakfast Kai.

Kai pouted. Bryan wasn't a very good friend. Suddenly, Tyson's name popped up. Now he wanted to talk to him... gee, Kai wondered what this could be about.

Tyson: What's up buddy?

Kai: Leave me alone

Tyson: About this party... what should I wear? I joined the group, 'what to wear to Kai's party' and I thought I'd ask you

Kai: I hope for your sake you're talking about your party, not mine, ok? Mine does not exist, nor will it ever exist, if you're there or not. And to answer your question... I do not care what you wear because I am not having a party.

Tyson: Aw ok.

Tyson's name disappeared and Kai refreshed the page again. "Tyson has joined, 'Kai's party is cancelled'," he read aloud. Then... "Bryan has joined, 'Kai's party is back on'," he added. He growled inwardly. He refreshed the page again, just for the fun of it, and saw that Rei joined the group "Kai's party is back on". Traitor. Kai had a feeling Bryan had invited Rei to join. That bastard. He refreshed the page again. It gave him a good feeling.

"Bryan, Rei and Mystel have joined, 'I will try to get you on the lists for Kai's but I dunno, it's pretty tight', 'What do you mean you're not going to Kai's party?, 'This one time, at Kai's party,' and "Mum and dad, where did you meet?" "In the toilet queue at Kai's party, son," read Kai, growing more annoyed with each passing second. How many pages had Bryan created and joined? He really didn't have a life.

He refreshed again to release the tension that magically built up. It was like a drug; only a temporary fix, and yet it keeps him coming back for more. When he saw his news feed, he realized just how temporary that fix is. It said "Rei Kon and 12 of your friends have joined the group 'Kai's party is back on.'" _Why does everybody want to make my life a living hell? I'll never understand that._ Suddenly, a mischievous smirk took hold of his features. "I know what to do... heh heh heh," he cackled insanely. He clicked on events and clicked 'Create an Event'. It was payback time. "Bryan is having a party," he cackled to himself. He prepared to fill in the details.

When: Saturday the 15th of May. Party starts at 5pm and ends at 5am the following morning.

What are you planning: Bryan is planning a party

Where: Bryan's place, 17 Maple Avenue at BBA Parklands

More info: Bryan likes to party. He will have party bags.

Who's invited: Anyone can view and RSVP (public event)

Kai hit 'create event' and waited for people to RSVP. Immediately, people started inviting themselves to the party. Kai clicked back on homepage and laughed at the comments. "Bryan? You're having a party? Sweet as!" commented Rei. He decided to chat with Bryan again. He smirked in amusement.

Kai: So Bryan I hear you're having a party…

Bryan: Screw you. I'm not having a party.

Kai: On my homepage it says you are and at the same time as me, how unexpected.

Bryan: I told you I'm not having a party, so piss off.

Bryan is offline.

Kai did a little victory dance in his head, pleased with his victory. Bryan is going to have a party whether he likes it or not and Kai can cancel his because he doesn't have party bags. And let's face it, if there's one party with them and one without, the party without party bags will not have any people coming. So in other words, Kai 1 Bryan 0. This party of Bryan's will surely be interesting! Kai logged off Facebook and grinned to himself. Vengeance sure was sweet. Just like maple syrup. Sweet sweet maple syrup. Still grinning, Kai picked himself up from his position and headed towards the kitchen to fix himself up some pancakes. Today was indeed a good day.

.

AquilaTempestas: Finally, we have completed our first ever combined one shot! New experience for the both of us, but I have to say I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. There's a possibility of a sequel (if you wanna see one that is...). Read and review and don't forget to check our individual profiles for more insanity!

chocolatexloverx16: Yay for teamwork! :3 I'm so happy we actually finished this so much sooner than I usually finish my stuff lol. Hope you all like it! :D


End file.
